War for the future
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash got send to a other world but strange things he learn was fighting titans, Gunmen and Angels he meets new friends, enemies, and Romance blooms in him once again AshXMikassXAsukaXYoko
1. chapter 1

**War for the future**

**chapter 1**

**Battle at the ruins in Tokyo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Attack on Titan, Gurren Lagann and evangelion and this is my first story of having all three together to everyone i like to show you this version of Ash came to world of three of your favorites sll together and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola with his friend pikachu was now relaxing his his favorite spot was a tree on the hilltop near a lake

"This is better no worries, no portals showing my day just got even better." Ash replied as he enjoys his time more "Pika pi." Pikachu said to Ash as he understands him "that's right pikachu we should gget back home." as Ash stands up and he's ready to go "Good old pallet." he said to his thoughts ash was walking around Pallet Town when he finds a portal and a rather unstable one it glows it flashes and sparks fly out of it.

"A other portal but this one is highly unstable." Ash said then Pikachu get closer to the portal "Pikachu wait the portal could explode or..." Ash didn't finished when it suddenly Sparks violently and takes Ash and Pikachu inside the portal.

"Not again!" Ash shouted as him and pikachu were still the warp drive of the portal at the end they spot the light as it went more brighter "Ah my head..." Ash replied as pikachu runs to him "I'm glad you're safe now where are we..." as the two looked at the surroundings realized that they end up in the ruins of Tokyo just outside of Tokyo 3.

"Tokyo...but something's not right sbout this place" Ash was correct as A start winding around and see nobody around. "No people, no birds, no animals...nothing." Ash said looking at the ghost town Then they hear this weird crying noise "Pika." said pikachu as Ash can tell something is not right "You can hear it too." he said as they look up to see a giant prism floating over the city.

"Prism?" Ash said Then they hear giant robots "I hope that's not a Decepticon or a robeast?" Ash said then they see the Eva's walking towards the three of them "Why do I had a bad feeling just wondering what have I gotten myself into this time." Ash replied as he tells Pikachu stay on the building and see the battle the one they see had glowing green details throughout its body. Other components are colored golden yellow, gray and black. The diamond-shaped shoulder parts of the armor also glow. Its distinctive helmet, with its prominent horn and oversized chin, makes the dinosaur-like in appearence the second one is red snd orange has a jaw and mouth, when armored these cannot open to the same extent as those on Unit-01, Unit-03 and 04, and so there is no hinged jaw piece in the helmet. Instead, the helmet has movable sections that can shift to cover or uncover the Eva's eyes. Four prominent nostril holes are located in the bulging forehead section of the helmet. as the other robot was unknown to him

"That one there is facing that thing but it has a pilot inside but i guess i need to get involved." Ash said in his thought and was true he feels a strong sense of need to get involved "Come on Pikachu...we need to go and help the robot." Ash said as he and Pikachu quietly sneak up behind the prism as it's looking around for its enemy. Ash then see a firing blast of pure energy at the Evas whenever they get close enough. "Senketsu ready to fight." Ash replied as the eye from his coat moved "Ready for your command Ash." Ash Ash nodded and thier ready to fight "Life Fiber synchronization!" as Ash is changing extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ash's upper back. The top armor piece is connected but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever"Kamui, Senketsu 2!!" Now Ash transforms with his kamui and has Pikachu stay tightly on his back. "Pidge created these goggles" as Ash active his goggles but it's digital he use them to find the weakest link "Come on... found it!" Ash said once he sees the opening he has his blade called Blood blade it looks like a sword and scissors at once "Hang on tight Pikachu!" as he jumps up with his scissor blade and cuts a chunk of the prism off getting its attention it cries out in pain and then shifts into a new form glaring down at Ash.

"Pikachu get ready for Volt Tackle!" Ash tells Pikachu to get ready to use volt tackle by building up electricity as they keep dodging the blast from the prism. While this is happening

"This is Shinji calling base are you seeing this!" said a teen has medium-length straight brown hair and grey-blue eyes, he is also very skinny he wears a suit has a very light blue torso, complemented by the rest being a dark blue color with black portions as well showing a surveillance video of Ash in battle the people in nerve and the Evas are speechless to see this one human fighting off an angel without any suit at all and they're all muttering who he is or what he is then there was a a man has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull gray eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature from extensive vertical maneuvering equipment usage. he wears uniform, with a light gray button up shirt underneath along with his trademark white ascot."Send over Mikasa immediately to that location

"Who in the hell is he no one kills that Angel but me!" said a beautiful teen has long reddish-orange hair and blue eyes. Asuka's hair is loose with the flanks held in twin tails with her red Interface Headset. she wears a suit it was red, stylised with fancy layers and accents with a 02 symbol printed ontoit is rather pissed off because she wants to be the one to kill this Eva to make her record 10 out of 10. And she tries to get involved.

Meanwhile at the battle "Pika pi!" Pikachu tells Ash that he's ready to go with volt tackle and see if the large arcs electricity coming out of his cheeks. Ash smiles at his friend

"Then let's do this Senketsu shippu!" Ash then uses a burst of magic into wings and the Jets from his kamui and flies high and fast above the angel. It opens up ready to fire a massive boost of energy into him but Ash turns around "NOW USE VOLT TACKLE!!!!!!" Ash shouted orders Pikachu to use volt tackle which covers their entire body in electricity

"Now the final finish!" Ash is using his as his aura sphere, magic, Energy ball even rasangan fused "Dodge this " Magic energy aura rasangan!" As he throws itAsh forces the last of his energy into the Jets piercing straight through the prism chewing it and a gigantic explosion.

Ash Take Society of relief "hope that's the last thing he has to deal with" Ash said as he sense a other source "A other one but this one is different?" Ash said as he found out it's behind him. He turns around and saw very tall and, like most pure monster possessed a masculine body. Its main distinguishing feature was its characteristic, grinning smile, it had a thin, emaciated frame with stocky proportions, in which its ribs were visibly apparent, and it possessed an unusually-long neck and small head. It had medium-length, dirty blond hair that only barely reached down to its neck and featured small, gray eyes. "Not a prism pikachu but a new threat." Ash is ready to fight when it grabbed him holding it's grip "Get off you ugly!" Ash cuts it's hand off that create is angry and going to grab him again till it's right hand was cut off

"What the who..." as Ash looks and saw a fairly tall, physically fit, and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair was short. she was beautiful because of her pale skin and calm, black eyes. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies, depending on the light and surroundings, between shades of gray and occasionally blue. Her body has been depicted as extremely well-toned wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of theScout Regimenton both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots but she still had her weapons Ash is ready to fight

"I know what you thinking you'you're thinking if you wanns pick a fight i can accept or i should leave but i never back off the fight." Ash said as the girl lower hrr weapons but why? "Those words you spoke means you are speaking the truth." she said to Ash then he turns to see the three giant robot standing a couple blocks away from him all looking at him Ash can feel some sweat going down his head thinking that he's in trouble this time but "Shinji, Asuka stand down he's our new ally." she said as the two pilots Shinji and Asuka lower down

"Yoko lower your sniper gun." she said to the teen girl has red hair, amber eyes, a large bust and an extremely curvy figure had lightly tanned skin she wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, she wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, she wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes in which she was shown to keep a magazine for her gun. In lieu of signature headwear, she wore a white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up, the latter of which also doubled as weapons has her sniper setset

"Mikasa you still had a kind heart" said Yoko lower her rifle then the teen looks at Ash "Tell me what's your name?" she ask as Ash is going to speak but he feels to exhausted as he collapse "We better get him to HQ he had worn himself out!" said Shinji as Ash's vision was blacked out

**that's it of the new story War for the Future which connects to the light universe how Ash met Mikasa, Asuka and also going to meet Yoko in ch 2 and took out a Angel and Ash will meet the other characters for the first time in chapter 2 soon i hope you like this version and i want to say I am planning a AshXReyXAhsoka story which means it takes place in the clone wars also now Darkness turns to Light, Rainbow Valentines rocks, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	2. chapter 2

**War for the future**

**chapter ****2**

**Ash's** **new friends and the mysterious ****Monster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Attack on Titan, Gurren Lagann, evangelion and the first time ever Godzilla and this is my first story of having all three together to everyone i like to show you this version of Ash came to world of three of your favorites all together and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko**

Ash wakes up "ahhh i must've worn myself out?" but Ash then realised he finds himself in a black room with only the light on top of him "When in the name of Arceus i end up here?" he which looks around feels that he's restrained in which he gives a disgruntled sigh "I said it before but I'm gonna say it again...not again." Ash replied as he's Thinking back when he was captured by the Justice League and how's that is a mess to clean up but had some reward.

"It's like the time when i was captured by the justice league now I'm in this place?" Ash replied just then voice booms overhead

"Attention one in the coat what are you and where did you come from?" the voice replied as Ash spoke "Easy there I just travel between dimensions and I came to this dimension in order to help people." Ash said then which the voice is silent does not quite believe him.

Ash give out a sigh then he spoke more and "Look if I wanted to hurt people I've would have already done so and I can tell right now" Ash said to the voice then was silent once again it's not even there but then the room four stories above him watching him through a monitor in which a man wearing glasses and was wearing a uniform is slightly unnerved by this but "Well then since you helped defeat the angels and We're in need of new help in the war against the Beast men angels and Titans in which if you can help us defeat them and then we would be most grateful." he said to him

Ash is also detecting a lot of misdirection and not explaining everything kind of feels but the voice unlocks the restraints on him "Good i would've break myself free by not revealing my strength yet." Ash said to himself and he see the door was open and "meet up with the others in which they'll explain more." he said as Ash was leaving the room thrn he met the pilot who was controlling the purple robot

"Hey you're awake sorry about putting you in the room my dad need to know if you're friend or foe." said the pilot "It's fine at least he's kind enough to let me go." said Ash bieng kind to people "That's great and I'm Shinji." said Shinji who introduced himself

"Ash...Ash Ketchum." said Ash as he accepted Shinji a handshake "Great to meet you Ash and who know a mere human like you can take out an Angel." he said to him

"Angel that thing was a Angel." Ash said but was confused "Yeah you see Ash Tokyo was the only source here with civilization our planet use to be peaceful till everything has changed when Angels, Beastmen and Titans polluted it the population of humanity was low some survived live in undergrounds...but i just became a pilot of evangelion helping scout regiments and team gurren lagann to restore humanity and prove myself to my dad." Shinji feels his need prove his worth to his father. Ash kind of feels the same way but not to the extent that Shinji has to deal with

"You know Shinji I can help you and maybe even boost your confidence and help you to know you don't have to prove yourself as you are already worth it." Ash replied to him ss Shinji is starting to like him

"Shinji!" as Shinji heard a voice as he turns around and saw a Boy with wild dark blue hair, short height, deep indigo eyes and strong lean build, but this was not always the case. wears a dark blue jacket with red stripes along the shoulders and sleeves,White bandages encircled his abdomen and the Core Drill white socks, and brown boot-like shoes.tall and well built teen, prides himself on being "manly and tough." He has short, blue, spiky hair and is frequently seen wearing his trademark red sunglasses that cover his red eyes. His skin is tan, and he has blue-ish tattoos along both of his arms which extend to his shoulders and his upper back. and a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan. attire consists of a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about his waist, brown trousers, and brown shoes.

"Simon, Kamina and Eren good timing." said Shinji seeing the boys were his friends as the third one looks at Ash "You're the one who struck that Angel right." he said to him "Yes i am?" Adh replied to him as Shinji spoke "Also Ash is on our side." said Shinji as Eren was eye to eye at Ash

"We do need all the help we can get and it's a pleasure to meet you in Ash." said Eren seem to trust him "Pleasure's all mine Eren, so those giant humans were called Titans right." Ash replied as Eren nodded

"Yes those bastards are like flies tjat continue to swarm..." Eren was silsilent at first feels his palms in a grip "Till one of them kill my mother and i will kill every titan and send them to extinction!" Eren replied as Ash can sense a lot of bitterness in Eren but he can sense that he has a good virtuous personality and wants to destroy all the Titans but do feel the rage of some past traumatic experience.

"Eren sorry i ask." Ash said to him but Eren shows a smile "It's fine and you know Ash you're the only person that understands other i bet we make a great team." Eren said as he has his hand up as Ash then smiled and accepts his handshake

"Thanks Eren." said Ash where he sees himself as the middle ground between Shinji and Eren whether he could have been very weak and uncertain of himself like sinji or he could have been closed off and bitter like Eren "Hey newbie we can use you for the team that's what bieng a man is with you as my sid..." Kamina was been hit by the head from Asuka

"Man does he ever shut up!" she said as she see Ash "So you're awake i had to say that was a Interesting strike for a newbie like you." Asuka said as She being all high and mighty "she's very stuck up more than Weiss when we first met." Ash replied in his mind then spoke "Yeah I am is that a way to think someone who helped you!" Ash said to her

"Yes but i do thank you for taking out that Angel i had to admit you are one hot and strong fella i ever met." she thinks he's hot and strong but what's to sees his character

"Oh why thanks." Ash said as he blushed then Simon spoke "Hey Ash it's great to meet you and i apologize to my brother Kamina he always been like it." said Simon as Ash chuckled "It's fine Simon.: as Ash see a red robot "What's that?" Ash asked as Simon looks at it "That's Gurren Lagann we used it to fight off titans, angels and beastmen." said Simon

"You're saying that those beastmen piloting the ones you had." Ash said as Simon nodded more "Yeah if you want i can give you a tour." as Simon gives Ash a tour to the powerful machines "Those are very Interesting i bet my friends will like them..." but Ash bumps into someone as he look and saw Mikasa but she doesn't really move but he stumbles back

"Hey sorry there?" Ash apologizes for that didn't mean to run into her now Mikasa stares at him

"Those same eyes she give me back at the battle..." Ash feels a little uncomfortable she looks him over and then walks around him actually more like being analyzed again but she starts to speak "You manage to take out the angel with one hit but to let you know I am known as fourth child as that I am one of the few selected for the program to kill Titans and that I been able to kill over 10 Titans high class Titans and then you pop in out of nowhere and be able to destroy an angel without any mechanized suits all in your own." she been staring at him as Ash has got guts

"Don't just play innocent i know that you're not 100% human as intuition of mine. I don't know if you're on our side yet or not but i will be keeping an eye on you" to Ash he still has his blade only for self defense but she tells him more "Of course I do find you quite attractive." said Mikasa which makes Ash confuse if she was trying to flirt with him for analyzing him

"don't worry we will run to eachother again Ash." she walks away she sneakily pinches his butt which makes Ash blush hard and look back at her as she just walks away without saying a word definitely flirting with him

(outside of Tokyo)

at outside of Tokyo Yoko along with a young girl with light, fair skin. She had a slender figure and was of average height. In addition, had gray eyes and thick black hair that extended past her shoulders. Her hair was parted in the middle and tied in loose pigtails with light-blue hair ties. her name is mina were on patrol

"Found one!" as Yoko mqkes a shot and kill a titan "Nice shot!" said Mina as Yoko give a thumb up "I enjoy shooting." she said to mina

"Yoko this is Jean come in!" ss Yoko answered "Yes Jean I'm here what's your status" she asked as a boy has short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. name Jean spots the titans Alright "Dead end here the titans were burned." Jean replied "Goodness what could've done it?" Mina asked him as Jean and three girls were looking in the telescope but thr blonde one see a huge green dinosaur like creature with huge spikes on his back "Oh my...jean sisters we bitter leave" she fires the purple smoke to the sky as at the tower shows Connie on duty till he see the smoke

"Oh no it's him again!" as he sound the the alarm as the screen was on then changes to "Godzilla alert!!!!"

**that's it of the new story War for the Future which connects to the light universe how Ash met Mikasa, Asuka and also going to meet Yoko in ch 2 and took out a Angel and Ash will meet the other characters for the first time in chapter 2 soon i hope you like this version and i want to say I am planning a AshXReyXAhsoka story which means it takes place in the clone wars also now Darkness turns to Light, Rainbow Valentines rocks, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**War for the future**

**chapter 3**

**Rampage of the king of the monsters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Attack on Titan, Gurren Lagann and evangelion and Godzilla and this is my first story of having all three together to everyone i like to show you this version of Ash came to world of three of your favorites sll together and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko**

During in the HQ Ash was still hanging around with Eren, Shinji, Armin, Simon and Kamina by giving a tour around the base "So all these mechas are used against these Titans, Angels and Beastmen?" Ash replied seeing all the mechas are bieng build "Yes Ash, we use them for our chance to fight." Armin was taking him to Team Gurren as a man of average height and build, with short blue hair and black eyes. His outfit tends to vary arrived

"Ha Eren, Shinji, Simon, Kamina and Armin Welcome and you brought over a new recruitment." said the man as Eren knew he's talking about Ash "Yes Ash this is Leeron Littner." Eren introduced Leeron "And Leeron this is Ash ketchum." he said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ash ketchum i am the one of the scientists of designing the weapons, the suits and the mechas to fight off those beasts." Leeron said to Ash by showing him blueprints of his designs

"What Interesting concepts." Ash replied as Leeron looks at Ash's blood blade "What marvelous blade you have how did you achieved this beauty." he asked as Ash picks it up

"I design it myself and it's defense it's made by two i knew at home." Ash replied mentioned Ruby and Wheeljack as they left Leeron's lab they are at the training camp as Ash see scout regiments are training in the fields where they been trained by a relatively short woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore the typical uniform of a member of the Survey Corps, with a white button-up shirt underneath and a young woman with long dark violet hair that is wavy with bangs parted to the sides and dark brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless black flapper dress with a cross necklace, a fancy red jacket with stylized accents, green socks, and black boots

"Eren you're late as usual and i see you have a newcomer here." said the blonde hair woman looking at Ash

"Yes this is Ash ketchum." Eren replied to her "Ash this is Petra Ral and Misato." said Eren who introduced the girls to Ash "Greetings it's a honor to meet you two." Ash replied to them

"I heard you are the one who destroyed the Angel and i must congratulate you for saving the lives of our people." said Petra as Misato has a look at him "Hmmm. yes you also surprised us we can use a recruitment who are handsome looking." she said as Ash blushed a bit

"Thanks i guess." Ash said to them just then a alarm went off "What's going on a other one?" Ash asked as Simon spoke

"No Ash it's back!" as they look on thier master computer saying Godzilla alert

"Yoko, Mina and Jean Spots Godzilla at the ocean front!" said a rather goofy looking teenage boy, with slightly long black hair pulled back in a pony tail, a bang on the right side of his face, thick black eyebrows and black eyes. His most distinguishing feature is his larger-than-average forehead, His clothing includes loose white-blue pants tucked into tan boots and a white poncho/cloak with a high collar and two rectangular blue markings on the left side scanning the location.

"We know that "Forehead Boy" where is that overgrown bastard heading." Kamina asked him as Asuka came and smack him on the head "Shut up moron! Ok where is he going Rossiu?" Asuka asked the teen named Rossiu as he found his location

"There where Yoko, Mina and Jean are at." Rossiu points at the image Ash was mesmerized by the sheer size of Godzilla. face is blocky, it's neck is broad and has shark-like gills, His eyes are small and a golden yellow color, and his teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout The three large central dorsal plates running from mid-way down his back The claws of his toes are also longer and curved. His skin is rougher in texture. The tip of his tail is also more rounded.

"What is that?" Ash asked Eren "That is we called Gojira but we called him Godzilla. this creature is more powerful than the titans, Angels and Beastmen altogether we been trying to track him down but it disappears without a trace." Eren tells Ash as he looks at Godzilla more

"According to Yoko's results is Godzilla just destroyed several titans!" Rossiu said to the others as Kamina interrupts "I say we send our squad and destroy that overgrown lizard out of it's existence!" Kamina shouted like a idiot as they take action and active thier mechas, the scout regiments and the military are on the move heading to the point

"Hey guys you made it!" said Yoko was talking to them in the screen "Yoko where is Godzilla's sightings?" Asuka asked her

"To us and I'm making a clear shot!" Yoko replied as she has her rifle then focus on the scope aiming for the leg "Right for the target!" Mina said looking at the monster on the binoculars "Wait for it..." Jean take command of his scouts with guns as Yoko is cool as a cucumber lletting Godzilla come closer

"Fire!!!!" as they fire at the legs but they made Godzilla angry as his three large central dorsal plates are glowing light blue

"Oh...everyone move out of the WAY!!!!" Yoko commands as the troops moved

Godzilla suddenly Release radiation from his mouth and destroy on of the carriers that exploded "Damn even we try that lizard still getting back up!" Jean said then they see reinforcements had arrived "Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. You've got guts, plowing into my village like this. You and that big ugly mug of yours, you know that?" said Kamina as Ash sweat dropped "Is that guy serious" said Ash looking at the fool"Trust me Ash you have no idea." Eren said to him

"Kamina no time for the speech." said Simon as him and Kamina are pilots of gurren lagann as they're ready to fight Godzilla "I'm gonna tell you something important now, so you'd better dig the nostrils of those ginormous snots yours and listen close! The reputation of Team Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about its badass leader, that man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking about ME, the mighty Kamina!" said Kamina as Godzilla blasts Gurren lagann with his Atomic breath send them flying to the Boulder

"What an idiot!" said Eren

"What a dunce." said Jean was embarrassed

"What a total dumbass." said Asuka as her and Shinji are ready to fight on thier evangelion "Alright you brute prepare yourself to this!" Asuka shouted as her and Shinji used thier combat skills at him only hurt it a bit then they used guns at him "Ok scouts get ready!" Mikasa shouted as the scouts are using thier 3D maneuver gear and strikes at Godzilla Mikasa then strike the beasts at the chest but got him more angry then swings his tail send the scouts flying then use Atomic breath at the evangelion then Mikasa was send flying from Godzilla as Ash spots her

"Mikasa hang on!" as Ash summons his Alicorn wings then uses magic to capture mid-flight and she surprised

"He saved me no one nevrr save my life before." but what got Mikasa more surprised it's where the sun is directly behind his head and he Sprouts his wings look like an angel. "Is Ash my guardian angel from heaven." she said in her thoughts with her face blushing

"Godzilla be prepared cause i said i can destroy all titans, angels and beastmen now you i can destroy you abomination!" as Eren bite his hand then Ash saw Eren suddenly changes His height increases to15 m, his hair grows long enough to graze his shoulders, and his tongue and ears become elongated. His facial features also undergo a transformation; he develops a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes become deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth takes on an unusual, jagged shape that is unsuited for intelligible speech.

"Eren is a..." Ash couldn't believe his eyes Eren was turned into a Titan as he is going to fight Godzilla Eren charges at him then punches him in full strength Godzilla was pushed to the ocean "Showoff!" Jean said in jealousy but the monster is not down yet then Eren charges again until Godzilla swings his tail sends him crashing to the building then fires his Atomic breath at Eren then Gurren lagann is back up

"Payback Ugly!" said Kamina as everyone is trying to fight the unstoppable monster as Ash see they get their butts kicked as Godzilla terrorizes them

"That Thing is indestructible!" Ash said then he notice Godzilla turns around and heads back to the water but not before stopping the mighty creature turns to look at Ash "Strange they way it stares at me for some reason i can feel him in me" Ash thought as they stared at each other like this unspoken communication Godzilla then moves back into the water

"Wow Incredible." Ash is Amazed by the Godzilla was a size of him then he notice Eren's titan form was nothing but a skeleton then sees Eren in his old self "Eren wake up!" Ash said waking up Eren but he be unconscious for a while as Shiji arrived with Simon

"Ash we should get the others to Nerv." said Simon as Ash nodded as they are heading back to nerv somsome in the infirmary in the nerv now they have some down time here by then Mikasa, Asuka, Yoko, Petra and Misato has dirt on thier clothes as they stripped down and completely naked they are showering together in the girls shower room

"Awe this is the life girls." said Petra was washing her smooth soft beautiful body up "I'll say we may lost our fight but we manage to be alive." said Misato

"Damn right i hadn't had a decent Shower for months while fighting Titans, angels and beastmen now we got our asses kicked by Godzilla!" Asuka has a attitude and growls "Yes but the way Ash came and saved Mikasa he shows no fear but a strong spirit i got to say he's my kind a guy" as Asuka showers but glances at Yoko who has a bigger bust than hers.

"What it's true he's brave, helpful, saves others, strong spirit and has his own free will also he's so handsome."Yoko is the one doing the talking about Ash and his spirit Mikasa is not talking but nods at Yoko's words are true then there was a other tall, naked slender young woman with short, shaggy black hair parted down the middle. She had deeply intimidating gray eyes and freckles on her cheeks was showering

"I heard about your fight against Godzilla but lost again." she said washing her shaggy black hair

"Shut up Ymir I was close to kill that beast you know!" shouted Asuka as Ymir chuckled then a other naked young woman with light gold eyes and brunette hair. Her bangs were slightly parted to the left, cascading down each side of her face and stopped around the middle of her neck was next to Mikasa

"Easy Asuka, it's just a joke. say Mikasa i heard you been saved by a newbie what's his name?" Sasha asked Mikasa while she's washing her breasts up as Mikasa is more of trying to get under Asuka skin patronising her they do have this kind of rivalry of how many kills they can achieve

"Ash...his name is Ash." Mikasa said to Sasha which in her mind it was the first time she had to be saved by a newbie.

"I heard this Ash is taken to mr. Ikari and he was interrogated by him" Ymir said to the girls as Mina who was showering too heard that "Shinji's father man he gives me the creeps." she said as Mina was washing her midriff then her breasts

(Outside of Nerv)

at outside of Nerv Ash has a towel and planning to head the showers after his interrogation with Mr. Ikari he doesn't like him at all but in this kind of situation is asked to play nice "Damn that Mr. Ikari how did Shinji got round up with that guy as a father." Ash said as he notice Jean, Simon and Kamina at the window

"Hey what are you two doing?" Ash asked Simon, Kamina and Jean "Ash we're..." Simon was out of words "Washing the men's shower room windows we love having the sunshine!" said Kamina

"You sure?" he asked them "We positively sure Ash it's great to meet you for the first time." Jean said to him "Right...they are just not right." Ash replied

as Simon notice Ash was walking in "Ash wait that's not a...we are so dead guys Ash went in the Girls shower room!" Simon replied

"What!?" Jean and Kamina shouted as they heard Ash is inside the girls shower room

"Should we tell him." said Jean

by then Ash walked in the door "Well hope i have privacy." Ash said as he opens the door by accident and sees the girls and he saw them with his face turn red "I'm at the wrong shower room right." Ash said to Petra

She nods with a massive blush on her face as she notices his physique so do the other girls "Hey I'm sorry I'll..." then they all start pelting him with soap bars "Get out!" They all telling him to get out of here. "Hey...ow...I'm leaving for goodness sake...ow my eye!" Ash left but got stung at the eye bad as he left

"Man these people are so cruel and savage." Ash said as he was hurt both emotionally and physically then he teleported himself to a near lake no titans, angels and beastmen or godzilla when he's gone Simon, Kamina and Jean saw that

"Did he just..." as the window broke the three boys fell in front of the naked girls "Hey ladies..." Kamina said nervous but the girls glare at the three guys

"Perverts you're dead!" Yoko shouted suddenly all three guys start running out each of them with blushes the cheering "We did it Jean! we had succeeded in the Rays of man seeing the greatest Treasure of a woman naked!!!" said Kamina

"You perverts will see the treasure of Pain when we catch you three then we go after the fourth pervert Ash!!!" they all yell at them "Wait please don't blame Ash it's not his fault you see Kamina and Jean trick him saying it's the boys shower room!" Simon told the truth

"Simon!!!!" Kamina and Jean shouted at him to shut up as the gitls felt bad for hurting Ash "I'll go and apologize to him." said Petra in her thought as she was in her towel then she left

(Ash's room)

Ash was back in his room after his bath he is shirtless wearing pants "Man that sting stupid Kamina and Jean!" Ash replied still feels pain on his eye since been hit by a bar of soap from the girls just then Ash heard a voice

"Hi Ash!" as Ash saw Petra appeared to his door as she walks up to him

"Petra...look i know you are mad at me but I'm sorry for walking in the girls shower room it was all Kamina and Jean's..." he tries to apologize again about walking in but she stops him by touching his face and then moving into the kiss. Pushing up against the wall "It's okay Ash I forgive you just enjoy this handsome." she said as she kiss his chest enjoying it

"Whoa what was that about i only met you at noon...whoaaaa" she drags him off to a closet and they make love.

Ash was stunned that Petra kiss him and they make out just quick then she drops down takes his pants off "Listen Ash i want to enjoy this." Petra takes his dick out and starts bobbing "Ooooohhhhh i am sooooo...man she's good." Ash's kind of freaked by the rush but he starts getting lost in the pleasure "But she is so beautiful and i feel her sad." Ash said as he groped her butt made her go more faster then he felt his limit "Petra..." once he fires his seed into her mouth Petra swallows it

"Ash you saw me naked once and i sort of enjoy it." as Ash see Petra taks her shirt off but not wearing a bra letting Ash see her beautiful perfect breasts "Wow Petra you look beautiful..." Ash cover his mouth by saying that Petra smiles and blushed as she turns around drops her pants no panties at all as she's completely naked she looks at Ash

"go for it Ash but don't be rough." Petra with a smile expects him to make her his "go until you comes into my cute butt." she winked at him as Ash held her

"For you beautiful I will." he starts making it romantic gentle as Petra touches by his romantic words as he enters his rod in her butt and starts pounding her

"Oooooh yes you're good Ash more keep going!" Petra moaned as Ash gropes her affectionately and kisses her while they keep going. "Man she's tight and beautiful i know it's a rush but i love it!" Ash said as he continues pounding her then he starts groping her breasts Petra let out a beautiful soft moan with her eyes shut she enjoys it till they reach thier limit

"I can feel it here it comes!!!" as He comes inside her but it feels like real love to her "Wow Ash you are so incredible." Petra said to him as Ash picks her up bridal style as Petra actually giggled then he takes her back to her room with magic

"For a Girl i met you had such a wonderful beautiful figure" as Ash is going to leave but she grabbed his hand

"Ash stay with me i want to say I'm sorry for accused you and threw the soap at you. Will you forgive me." she said as Ash smiles then walks over to her and kissed Petra at the lips

"I fogive you." as Ash snuggles with her at the bed Petra blushed by sleeping with Ash naked and she too is naked "Ash can this be a regular thing." she asked him as Ash nods then she smiles

"Ash I...I love you." she said as Ash was surprised but he accept it as he kissed her back "I love you too Petra Ral." as they all fell asleep together holding eachother with smiles on

**that's it of the new story War for the Future which connects to the light universe how Ash met and the group encountered the king of the monsters then Ash met other new friends in NERV also a humor on the shower room and i hope you like the twist in the end and i can do chapter 4 i hope you like this version and if you have more to share send over reviews and enjoy till ch 4 comes**


End file.
